officialsilverfandomcom-20200213-history
Avert the Odds
Avert the Odds is an online OEL manga created by "Alex Guy" and the final manga taking place in the same universe as the Silver series. Originally titled "The Majestic Seven", the series was created to show that not everything in the Silver universe has to do with superhuman adventures. Unlike Silver and Haven Story, the story is the same with the same antagonists and one consistent story arc. The series follows Tevin, a fresh out of high school young man who moves away from his hometown to visit his friend Zack, along with his friend Sean. However things take a turn for the worst when the group is targeted by a figure only known as the "Blurry", and soon chaotic events begin to unfold. Plot Tevin Morris, a young man who is fresh out of high school, moves away from his hometown to visit his friend Zack, along with his other best friend Sean. Days after arrival in their new town, Zack begins to lose contact with everybody and disappears. Tevin is frequently assaulted by a masked man, and two are eventually joined by Gabe, Tevin's old rival. The group find out that they are being targeted by a figure only known as the "Blurry" and run into a group called "The Majestic Seven", who use human sacrifices to try and ward off the Blurry. The protagonists are relentlessly attacked by The Majestic Seven, and the masked man who seems to oppose of the Majestic Seven. Things are further complicated by the arrival of Tracy, who seems to know more than they do about everything, and Wayne, an old friend of Tevin. After Zack is revealed to be the leader of the Majestic Seven under the influence of the Blurry, he attempts to kill Tevin, Sean, Gabe, and Tracy. The other members of the Majestic Seven are supposedly killed by the Blurry and a mysterious killer who also wants to kill Tevin and his friends. Tevin is lured to a location by the killer, which leads to a confrontation with Zack who eventually kills Tevin. Gabe is also lured and attacked by the masked man, and is revealed to be Wayne. Wayne falls out of a window to his death after lunging at Gabe. After getting Tracy out of town, Gabe and Sean are given something by Zack revealing that the Majestic Seven are still alive. Alexy, a former member of the group, decides to help Gabe, feeling guilty for the events. Sean is killed by the Blurry after an argument with Gabe, and Gabe and Alexy are given one last clue by an unknown "other", which leads Gabe and Alexy to a final confrontation with Zack. Gabe and Alexy, now the only ones left along with Tracy, leave the state to an unknown location with Tracy. However, Gabe is given a letter that reveals that somebody has been, and is still watching their every move. Tevin's soul is corrupted by the Blurry and possesses a boy named Midoriya, who begins to terrorize Jared. Characters * Tevin Morris - The main protagonist of Avert the Odds, and best friend of Sean, and Zack. After the disappearance of Zack, Tevin's originally motive was to find and help him, but soon begins to be hunted by the Majestic Seven, Wayne, the Blurry, and Zack himself. He is eventually fatally wounded by Zack. * Sean Beckett - One of the main protagonists of Avert the Odds, and best friend of Tevin, and Zack. After Zack's disappearance, he joins Tevin in his search to find him but is also targeted by the Majestic Seven, Blurry, and Zack himself. He is personally stalked by the killer, until being killed by the Blurry. * Zack Levine - One of the main protagonists turned secondary antagonist, and the former best friend of Tevin and Sean. He later disappears and reappears, but now under the influence of the Blurry. He kills Tevin, and is almost killed by Sean. He is later killed by Gabe in their final confrontation. * Gabe Benson - A minor character turned main protagonist. Originally an old rival of Tevin, Gabe arrives to irritate Tevin, until he reluctantly joins Tevin and Sean when Zack goes missing. He has a rivalry with the masked man, later revealed to be Wayne. He becomes the main character when Tevin is killed. * Tracy Jennings - Minor turned secondary protagonist. She moves into town and approaches Tevin for Gabe's location and slowly starts to become a major character, revealing knowledge about Zack and the Blurry to Tevin and the others. She is one of the last two surviving main characters in the series. * Wayne/The Masked Man - A minor turned major character. He is an old friend of Tevin who first appears as a masked man attacking Tevin, Sean, and especially Gabe. He later greets Tevin and the others as himself, continuing to use his masked man persona. After luring Gabe, he engages in a fight where he falls to his death. * The Blurry - The main antagonist of Avert the Odds. As a mysterious figure of unknown origin, he begins stalking Tevin and the others, and influences Zack into killing his friends and is presumed to be connected to "the Other". He relentlessly assaults Tevin and his friends, and serves as the reason for the creation of the Majestic Seven. * The Majestic Seven - The tertiary antagonists of the series, along with Steven. A group of people who use human sacrifices to ward off the Blurry, and begin attacking Tevin and his friends in order to use them as human sacrifices, but eventually decide to kill them to remove any trace of the Blurry. Their leader is Zack, and their identities were revealed when they were shown to still be alive. * Alexy Petrovski "Aries" - The second in command of the Majestic Seven, turned main protagonist. He joins Gabe and Sean after feeling guilty for everything, and helps Gabe defeat Zack. * Steven Beckett/The Killer - Sean's identical twin brother, and a tertiary antagonist of the series, along with the Majestic Seven. Originally a normal person, he is driven to the brink of insanity by the Blurry, and decides to kill Sean and his friends. * "The Other" - A mysterious individual who has been watching the protagonists since the beginning of the series. He gives Gabe a clue to Zack's location and later reveals to be watching his every move. Others * Gerald McConnell "Gemini" - A member of the Majestic Seven. * Leo Randolph-Mason "Leo" - A member of the Majestic Seven. * Victoria Locke "Virgo" - A member of the Majestic Seven. * Spencer May "Scorpio" - A member of the Majestic Seven. * Peter Wright "Pisces" - A member of the Majestic Seven. * Jared - The new main protagonist and former best friend of Midoriya. * Midoriya - Former best friend of Jared who was possessed by Tevin's corrupted soul. * Dr. Murphy - A doctor who Tevin and his friends went to growing up, who is called in by Tevin but killed by Steven. * Tobias Wilson - An old childhood bully of Tevin and his friends. Production "Alex Guy" had originally insisted that Haven Story would be the final series within the Silver series. However, he decided to revive an old unreleased series and update it. Inspired by MarbleHornets, originally titled "'''The Majestic Seven'", ''Avert the Odds was created. A three page bonus chapter, "Avert the Odds: Aftermath", was created and shows what happens to Tevin's soul.